The purpose of this international symposium on oral manifestations of phenytoin therapy is to bring together, essentially for the first time, basic science and clinical researchers who have demonstrated expertise in approaching the various oro-facio-dental problems which result from long-term phenytoin ingestion. Fourteen invited speakers will present their most recent research in collagen biochemistry, immunology, histopathology, pathophysiology, teratology, periodontology, pharmacology, epidemiology and related fields. A panel discussion will permit direct interaction among experts in various disciplines.